


A Truth Too Hard To Hide

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cheating, Children, Dan Lunt, F/M, Fraud Case, Jade Jacques, Lots of Ice-Cream, MIT Graduates, NCIS - Freeform, Navy, New Dad's, Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, Replacement team member, Ruby Jacques, Rule 12, Secret pregnancy, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS team run into trouble when they argue with a Miss Jade Jacques at a crime scene, but they still need her since she has the evidence. They invite her to help with their investigation, but what Jade would find while working with NCIS team takes her right back to her past and changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay McGee, that's not a problem, but three days and no more. I know we're not that busy at the moment so the timing isn't so bad ... Have a safe trip" Gibbs slammed the phone down in a rather foul mood.

"What's up boss?" Quizzed Tony DiNozzo

"McGee, his dad is ill or something so he's going home to help his mom. I told him three days and that was it"

"That isn't too bad boss, Abby is just as good as McGee at the geek stuff, just ask her if we need something doing" DiNozzo reassured.

"She does have a lab to run you know!" Gibbs stated as his voice raised a little. He jumped out of his chair and walked off towards the lift.

10 minutes later he returned with his usual cup of coffee. _This might make him less cranky_ DiNozzo thought to himself. He made a start on his paperwork after all there was nothing else to do. He looked up to the clock on the wall and time had passed surprisingly quickly to say he hated paper work. He was grabbing his coat to go for lunch when Gibbs' phone rang ... Lets role DiNozzo.

They reached the crime scene to find a man had been murdered in his own home. Severely beaten, the crime scene was difficult to take in, the victim was impossible to recognise due to the damage to his face and blood was spattered all over the walls and blood puddles could be seen throughout the down stairs of the house. As Ducky came in to inspect the body and DiNozzo was bagging and tagging evidence a car rushed up the houses driveway. A women climbed out she was average height but she had heels on making her taller, she had a tight pair of jeans on that showed off her perfectly round bum, she also had a tight black shirt on that highlighted her chest she stormed up the drive and pushed open the front door.

"This is a crime scene, I must ask you to leave. Do you live here?" Gibbs stated firmly.

The young women reached in to her back pocket and flashed Gibbs her police badge "I'm here to see the body" she stepped past Gibbs and looked in over the crime scene she saw DiNozzo bagging up a laptop "that evidence is mine!" She called.

DiNozzo jumped up and rushed to the women in anger "This is our crime sce..." He stopped as he was stunned by her beauty.

She ignored him and carried on "This evidence is vital to my investigation, but I was unable to get it while he was alive"

After DiNozzo had regained some composure he looked at the beautiful women "I'm sorry this is part of our crime scene and we need this evidence" he looked over at Gibbs for support.

"Look, I've been studying this guy for months, he's a fraud who has been using multiple identities and using the cover up of charities to justify the amounts been moved throughout the range of bank account he owns, I've wanted to put this bastard in jail for months. I know it's too late but I still want to look at the laptop and find out else is helping him he couldn't do it alone" the women looked up at DiNozzo hoping he would understand, Tony just looked over to Gibbs. Gibbs took a step forward.

"We are a man down, and we do need someone to help up with technology and exploring this computer while McGee is gone your knowledge on the victim and the computer would help with both of our investigations, his death must have something to do with the money, but you will have to work from our offices with our team"

"And where is that?" She asked nervously

"NCIS the yard is about a 20 minute drive from here" Gibbs replied

"Oh I've seen that no problem, it's only 15 minutes away from where I work" the women replied with a sudden look of relief on her face.

"Everything sorted here?" Gibbs asked glancing at Ducky, Palmer and DiNozzo. "Let's get back to base"

The team had driven back to the NCIS headquarters they had climbed into the lift and was on their way into the bullpen, the lift opened and they spread out and returned to their desk the young women followed them.

DiNozzo looked over to her "You can use this desk while our agent is not here and just shout me if you need anything miss ..." He looked puzzled "How rude ... We haven't even asked your name"

"Oh yeah" she blushed she stuck her hand out "Hi, I'm Agent Jade Jacques ... I assume your Agent DiNozzo"

"Well special agent DiNozzo, but just called my Tony" he grinned

"Okay thank you, I'll get to work now" she gave him a gentle smile and sat down at McGee's desk and began to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs sat up from his desk, frustrated that his agents seemed no closer to the answer of what happened to their victim they knew that he had been un-honourably discharged from the navy and he had created about 10 different fake names and had dozens of bank accounts all containing stolen money but still no killer. Abby had been over run with no McGee and the amount of work she was doing to try and figure out the unidentified blood that they had found at the crime scene presumably the killers and analysing the victims clothes while also working on a separate case was showing to be too much Abby. It was only a day until McGee would return from helping his family so Gibbs started to feel a little relaxed compared to these last couple of days. He couldn't fault Jade she had been able to adjust to her new team and had managed to break through the encrypted codes on the laptop and help DiNozzo find some good leads on the case.

"Go home guys, there's not much more we can do till Abby has identified the blood, and maybe we might be a little bit more motivated with McGee back he might be able to help you Jade were you was a little stuck I would of asked Abby but she's really busy" Gibbs said leading the way to the lift.

Jade was grabbing her coat and bag after shutting down the laptop, Gibbs had already left in a rush as she walked over to the lift with DiNozzo beside her.

"How do you like it at NCIS?" He asked

"It's really great been a nice change, I wish I could help more but this is not my area of expertise I can see it is highly frustrating, I'm upset because I have been spending months trying to catch this monster then one day I get a call that he's dead, I know losing someone is never nice, but I wish he would of paid for what he did" she said with anger flashing through her perfect eyes.

"It is frustrating, but this kind of work does take time and it pays off when you catch the bad guy" DiNozzo replied trying to lighten up the situation. "Do you wanna go get a drink to relax?"

"Erm ... I'm sorry. I should be getting home" Jade excused

DiNozzo looked a little deflated "it's no problem, it's not everyday you gain a friend, a new member of our team"

Jade sighed "I have drink at home" she smiled "I guess it is true, it's not everyday you get a new friend and I'm only temp on your team remember” she laughed.

They both drove to Jades house, it was a very beautiful house with a large front door and high ceilings. It was mostly open plan and all on one floor with only a small set of stairs leading to a large luxurious bathroom, all the bedrooms were downstairs. The rooms were painted magnolia but had elegant statement pieces in each room adding a dash of colour if it be a cushion, throw or ornament. They sat on her breakfast bar in the kitchen after a glass of wine each and some pizza Tony's idea of course Jade glanced up at the clock.

"Oh ... Oh ... I'm so sorry I'm late, I've got to be somewhere" she exclaimed.

"Okay ... No worries" Tony said a little shocked from the sudden out burst "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

 

The next day Jade had come in early to try and catch DiNozzo alone so she could apologise for having to rush off last night.

"I'm sorry, I'd just lost track of time and was a little startled"

"That's no problem was nice to talk to you outside of work" DiNozzo beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade walked back over her desk and rescanned everything she had looked at yesterday to make sure she hadn't missed anything ... But still there was nothing this is extremely frustrating. She was focussing so hard on her computer screen that she had not heard the lift open.

"I think I prefer your replacement McGeek" DiNozzo chimed

Jade looked up and the colour drained from her face "Tim" she managed to stutter out.

A smile spread across McGee's face as he walked over to hug her "Jade! How are you? It's been so long!"

"I'm great thanks and yeah it has about 8 years, as if you recognised me"

"How could I forget you" Tim smiled.

"Does someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Tony sulked as he was upset that McGee was touching the beautiful women.

Tim looked over "oh ... Me and Jade were at MIT together a few years apart but she also studied computer forensics, we were pretty close as she helped me with my last year piece of work before I graduated. You still had three years left at that point?" he looked at a still shocked Jade.

"But I haven't seen her since your families BBQ" sadness rained across Tim's face "but it's nice to see you now" and he turned and went and sat at an empty desk. Jade sat back down and was unusually quiet for the rest of the day avoiding eye contact with McGee.

Gibbs had come back into the bullpen, and asked McGee if he wanted to go see Abby with him see if he could assist her in anyway to lighten the load. Once they had left in the lift DiNozzo was ready to try and get the gossip from Jade but as he looked over to her she got up and left towards the women's toilets. DiNozzo sighed and went back to work.

 

 **Ring Ring! Ring Ring!** It was Gibbs phone he wasn't that stupid.

 **Ring Ring! Ring Ring!** It was Jade's office phone, it would have been for McGee not interesting

 **Ring Ring! Ring Ring!** His phone ... Okay then!

"Hello, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo"

 _"Hi, is this the office of Special Agent Gibbs?"_ And old women replied

"Yes, I am part of his team can I help you?"

_"Yes ... Well I am looking for a Miss Jacques, I called her work and they sent my the numbers for this office"_

DiNozzo was getting bored "Yes she does, but she is not available at the moment shall I take a message?"

_"That would be nice ... It's Mrs Johnson the nurse at Tunston school her daughter has been sick and needs to be picked up and taken home I know this may be inconvenient but she really is ill tell her to call me back"_

It just got interesting, Tony hadn't seen anything yesterday that would have suggested that she had a daughter but he wasn't really looking. "No problem I'll tell her" he smiled as he put down the phone. Jade was just walking over and sat at her desk she looked worried, not as bold as Tony remembered the first day he had seen her though she was just as beautiful.

"Erm ... Jade" Tony called a little worried as she had never mentioned anything about children after all the time they spent talking yesterday.

"Yeah" she said without looking up at him.

"Your daughters school called" Jades face shot up and turned as pale as when she saw McGee "she's been sick and needs to be picked up, the nurse wanted you to call back”

"Okay" she grabbed her phone, she looked back at Tony "Sorry I didn't say anything yesterday, I thought it might put you off coming for a drink at my house yesterday if you thought she was going to be there or something" Jade said blushing

"It's fine" DiNozzo smiled "I like kids" Jade laughed and called the nurse.

"Hello ... Okay ... Well it is a little inconvenient ... Did you call my sitter I put her down as first to call ... Okay, it's just I'm at work you see and I can't leave ... Okay, I'll be there soon" Jade looked up at DiNozzo "I don't know what to do, I can't just leave can I! And even if I picked her up she can't stay here.

"Well Gibbs is harsh, but he understands the responsibility of children plus he'll be in MTAC all day so he won't mind" DiNozzo suggested

"It's not Gibbs ... Oh forget it, I need to get her and I will have to make do, cover for me just I will need to pop home and get some things as well" Jade pleaded

"I can come with you if you want, we can say we was investigating a lead"

Jade was puzzled but didn't have time to argue so she just agreed, they jumped into the car and Jade drove to the school, she walked through to the nurses room and saw her little girl with a pale face with red eyes where she had been crying and she had a little sick stain on her dress _she really is ill_ Jade thought to herself after all the times before she had pretended.

The nurse handed Jade a bucket "you'll need it" she smiled and Jade led the girl to car.

The girl climbed into the car with the bucket while Jade got back in the drivers seat.

"Hey darling, this is Tony he's who I've been working with at my new place" the girl gave a faint smile. Jade carried on the introductions "and Tony this is Ruby" he looked at her and stuck his tongue out and the girl laughed. The girl had the same hair as her mother long and dark brown they had the same beautiful eyes but the mouth and nose were not the same as Jades even though they did look strangely familiar, she was a lot older then Tony had expected as well. They were on the way back to Jade house when the girl started to go even paler and begin to shake a little.

"Mum ... Mum" she cried

"It's okay darling, you've got the bucket we will be home soon" Jade panicked as she tried to find somewhere to pull over but there was no where. The girl had tears streaming down her face as she was sick again, Jade wanted to turn around but she knew that she had to keep her eyes on the road but she smiled as she saw Tony turned around in his chair grabbing the girls hair and rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Jade finally pulled over she climbed in the back with Ruby as Tony drove the rest of the way to Jades house.

They got to the house Jade was loading up the washing machine with Ruby's school uniform when her phone rang it was Gibbs.

"Hello"

_"Hi, when you decide to actually show back up to work their was an external hard drive found hidden in the house I want you and McGee to check it out"_

"I'll be there soon, I'm sorry"

 _"Don't apologise, and if you’re with DiNozzo bring him back too!!"_ Gibbs put the phone down, Jade had no choice Ruby was going to have to come with her.

"Put those bottoms on" Jade shouted to Ruby "and find a big jumper to put on, then get a couple of books and give them to Tony" Jade laughed as she saw Tony’s face. "Would you mind helping me look after her just I know trying to get through the encrypted files on this external hard drive is going to take forever!" She pleaded.

"Yeah ... No problem, she's a great kid" Tony smiled back. "Let me grab her a throw for the office so she's comfy if she gets tired" he grabbed a big fluffy throw off the sofa.

"That's great idea I'll just pick up a pillow off her bed too" she laughed "I'm not making the best impression am I, now it looks like we are off on a camping trip"

They jumped in the car and set off back to NCIS.

"I didn't know you was with somebody" Tony blurted out

"I'm not" jade replied shocked

"So what about Ruby's dad?"

Jade’s face became pale once again "That was a long time ago, we wasn't together when Ruby was born I looked after her myself"

"Yeah, how old is Ruby?" He asked cautiously.

"She's just turned 7" jade responded bluntly.

"Wow!"

"What?!" She stormed

"What? ... So that made you like?!?"

"19 okay! I was 19, but that doesn't matter I looked after her well on my own and I still did well for myself, nice job, nice car, nice house. So don't act so shocked!" The rest of the journey was in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to get back to NCIS headquarters with Ruby throwing up only once in the car they climbed out Tony opened Ruby's door and grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"You okay kid?" Ruby weakly nodded in response. "I'll take you upstairs and we can eat some ice cream?" Ruby laughed and nodded.

"I don't think so! Eat some dinner first!" Jade called but the terrible twosome had already disappeared off into the building leaving Jade to carry Ruby's stuff. She managed to catch up to them and they all jumped in the lift, when they were at the bullpen Jade sat Ruby down on the sofa near the big window looking outside and she walked over to Gibbs.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked

"Of course" his eyes burning through her.

"In private" he led her around the corner near the stairs.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry my daughter was ill so I had to get her from school"

"So who's the girl on my sofa?" He asked

"My daughter" Jade replied puzzled.

"She's too old, I mean you look too young"

"Anyway ..." she said ignoring his comments "I was unable to leave her at home she's really ill"

"Okay, I guess there ain't nothing I can do now she’s already here"

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and hugged Gibbs.

They walked back over to the bullpen and Jade saw Tony sat with Ruby helping her read her book. She had always been good at reading but still sometimes struggled on the big words. Jade smiled and felt a sharp pain of regret _what if there had been a male figure in Ruby's life? Would that of been better for her?_ Ruby had appeared to have taken a real shine to Tony as they sat laughing and playing, it was nice to see her girl happy but it made her more upset inside.

It was midnight when the team had decided to call it a night, McGee and Jade had managed to get most of the information off of the external hard drive and DiNozzo had complied an extra list of suspects in the fraud case however it was too late to question them so they decided there was nothing they could do until the morning. Tony offered to help Jade back home she knew he lived in the opposite direction so refused, everyone was quite tired.

"Text me when you get home then" Tony called as he got in his car. After laying a sleeping Ruby in her car McGee had managed to pack her books and school work in the front seat.

"I'm so hungry" McGee said

"Yeah actually me too I forgot to have tea" Jade replied

"I could get us some pizza and we can chat like the good old days?!" McGee suggested hopefully

"It's late I need to get Ruby home"

"Well I can pick us up one on the way to yours"

"Okay ... It's late but I'm hungry here's my address don't be too long, remember pepperoni!" She laughed.

Jade got out of the car at her home she unlocked the door then carried ruby to her bed, she laid her down and closed the door she brought all of Ruby's toys in and school work and put them in the study, she walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine she grabbed a glass and poured it, but then she remembered McGee would be here soon she poured him a glass and just as she'd finished there was a light knock at the door she ran over to open it.

"Hi, that was quick" she said as her stomach rumbled with the smell of the pizza.

McGee followed her into her home and they went to sit on her living room sofa they quickly demolished the pizza so they sat there and began talking about the past.

"I've missed you, you know!" Said McGee slightly blushing

"I'm sorry I never called, I just couldn't forgive myself after the BBQ and when I did look you up you had moved here to Washington, but then I found out you was seeing a girl Abby so I left it there!"

"we're not together now, and that’s Abby who works in the lab at NCIS, anyway I was worried sick at first but then I heard you had moved away so I knew you was safe and away from Dan" McGee said softly

"I should never have told you about Dan! then he would never of beaten you up"

"He was hitting you Jade you had to tell someone, I would rather he was hitting me then you"

"You had a black eye Tim! and when I told you and all it brought you was trouble and me" she whispered

McGee grabbed her hand "but I wanted you!"

"Yeah! But I was too scared to leave Dan, and I went behind his back with you, that just makes me a cheat, that’s why I had to leave and not call you again, I felt too bad" A tear escaped from her eye.

"But your a good person, I know you are. Your family told me you moved away to get away from Dan and that you didn't tell me because you were protecting me"

"And myself!" she mumbled as she pulled her hand out of his.

"What?" McGee was puzzled

"He would have found out about me and you and come for us both"

"No he wouldn't I promised you I would keep it a secret until we managed to get you away from Dan" McGee said with his voice cracking a little "there was no way he would of found out!"

"There's Ruby!" Jade shouted as she got up.

"I don't understand" McGee said as he rushed to her side "Dan is the father?"

"No! You are!" Jade started to cry "Me and Dan hadn't slept together in over a month, so when I found I was pregnant I had to leave I knew he would suspect you and come and find you, I didn't want him to hurt you again"

McGee became pale and fell back on to the sofa and sat their silent and still.

"I'm so sorry" Jade sobbed, Tim still sat their silent just gazing through her.

He looked into her shocking blue eyes that had now become red and bloodshot he hugged her tightly and whispered "It's okay, I understand, I love you" he pulled her back to look at her beautiful face even if it did have make up all down it and he pulled her in for a kiss, Jade crumbled in his arms and kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ding! Dong!**

They both jumped at the sound of Jade's doorbell, who could this be at 1.30am? She thought as she climbed up she looked through the peep hole it was Tony! What's he doing here? She opened the door and Tony rushed in past her.

"Are you okay? You didn't text me to say you got home I was worried!" Tony shouted

"Sshh! Ruby is asleep I'm fine, I'm sorry for not texting I just forgot."

"I'm sorry just we are getting close on this case, people will know we are onto them. I just wanted to keep everyone safe" Tony looked up to her face and saw that she had been crying "What's happened?"

"Nothing it's been a long night can we talk about this tomorrow" just as Jade had finished McGee emerged from the living room, Tony rushed over to him and grabbed him pushing him against the wall "What the hell have you done probie!"

Jade ran to part them "Woah! He's done nothing Tony!"

"It must have been something to make you cry" he retorted throwing McGee a dirty look.

"It's nothing" Jade protested

"I'm not leaving till you tell me" Tony grabbed Jade's hand "I know we haven't known each other long, but we get on. Your part of our team and you’re like my sister. I want to look after you! And Ruby! I have no one"

Jade hugged him "You’re like my brother ... A really annoying one" She smiled. "Seeing you get on with Ruby made me really happy and you've been a great rock while I have been sorting myself out at NCIS and you was the best today handling the Ruby situation and coming with me to get her and I thank you"

"So why are you upset?" He quizzed "What has McGee done now? Why is he still here?"

"Why does it matter?" She retorted.

"It just does! I'm just looking out for you" Tony replied his voice increasing in volume.

"Nothing is going on here, I'm fine. I just had to tell him something" Jade stated

"What is so important that it couldn’t wait till tomorrow?" Tony shouted

"That Tim is Ruby's dad okay?!?!!!" Jade shouted in anger at Tony unable to take his questioning anymore.

"Mum!" A little croaky voice sounded. Jade's face dropped as she saw a tired little girl stood with a quilt round her at the other side of the room. Jade ran over to her and picked her up.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah I just wanted a glass of water, why did you say Tim was my daddy? And why is Tony shouting?"

"Oh ... Erm ..." panic spread across all three of their faces. Jade shot dirty looks to both McGee and Tony. "Because it's true baby, I was going to tell you but I had to make sure you liked him first didn't I" jade giggled as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah I like him" Ruby declared from her tired state "he gave me ice-cream"

"I thought Tony gave you ice-cream?"

"He did, but then I got more off Tim" she said innocently

"That's cheeky you know! Double ice-cream" Jade laughed. She looked over at Tony and McGee who had calmed down a little "looks like she's already wrapped you both round her little finger" and they all smiled.

"You better go back to bed" Jade suggested to a yawning Ruby. She carried Ruby over to Tony who kissed her and said night.

"Night Tony the Tiger" they all laughed even though Ruby couldn't understand why. Jade looked at McGee unable to guess his reaction but Ruby had already reached for McGee he grabbed her.

"Night Tim my dad" Ruby said mid yawn, they all smiled to each other

"Should I tuck you in?" McGee asked and Ruby nodded. McGee walked over to Ruby's room.

Jade turned to Tony "I'm sorry, thanks for everything I don't have any family in Washington and you guys at NCIS are all so close it really made me feel like I had a family, you were all so kind and you helped me out a lot Tony, love you" they hugged and Tony turned to the door.

"I’m sorry for shouting and waking up Ruby and asking you all those questions"

"It makes you a good agent" Jade laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said closing the door behind him.

McGee returned "she's fast asleep"

Jade hugged McGee "I'm so sorry, this must be all so crazy!"

"I needed a change in my life, I'm glad you brought it to me, I still thought about you and at home I still have a picture of us from that BBQ"

Jade smiled "you’re so amazing you know! I never forgot you, I was upset when I heard you were going out with that Abby, I wanted to give us a go since I had become free from Dan"

They looked at each other still taking it in that they had actually found each other, there lips met as they softly kissed each other as they walked over to Jade's bedroom they fell on the bed and kissed and hugged. The nights events had taken a toll on them so they both decided they should go to bed McGee got up to leave but Jade called him back.

"Just stay here tonight, you’re too tired to drive and if we weren’t so tired I knew you would of stayed the night anyway" she gave him a cheeky grin.


	6. Chapter 6

They awoke the next morning to the unwelcome sound of Jade's alarm, Jade turned over and smiled when she saw a stretching McGee, she can't believe after all this time wanting and hoping she was finally waking up next to him. What she had wanted all along ... Her family. They got changed and headed into the living room to see Ruby sprawled out watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"You should of woken me up baby" Jade called

"You was tired plus if you was up you would of wanted to change the channel" Ruby joked.

"I'll make you some breakfast cheeky, and you'll have to come to work with me today but back to school tomorrow!"

"Okay" Ruby moaned.

They reached NCIS quite early the only person there was Gibbs, Jade had taken him to a side to explain the situation why she had to come to work with her and everything that had happened last night.

"Okay" Gibbs smiled "I could of guessed, the look on your face when you saw McGee and looking at Ruby she has his nose and mouth, good job she got your beautiful eyes" he laughed. When they came back to the bullpen it was empty Jade felt a little worried but McGee wouldn't have taken Ruby far.

 

McGee and Ruby were in the lift.

"It hurts again dad!"

"What you stomach?" McGee asked worried as the rush of responsibility fell on him, well Jade had coped with this for years on her own, he needed to help now! "It's okay we can go see my friend he will make sure your okay" he picked up Ruby and pressed a different button in the lift. They climbed out and McGee asked Ruby to stay there. He walked through some double doors to autopsy making sure there were no bodies or examinations taking place.

"Are you busy Ducky?" McGee called

"Not at all Timothy, there's not much more I can take from the victim at the moment, what seems to be the problem?" Ducky replied

"I've got someone for you to meet" he turned round and once again scooped Ruby up, he sat her on the desk. "Ducky this is my daughter Ruby"

Ducky's face dropped but he managed to show a smile "Well hello my dear"

"I know a lot to explain" McGee looked at Ducky. "Ruby this is Ducky, he's a doctor he will have a little look at you"

Ducky got the hint and started gathering his things together "it's a little bellyache Ducky" McGee said "she was sick yesterday from school" Ducky started to feel the little girls stomach.

"So are you going to explain Timothy?"

"Of course Doctor" he stuttered "Jade the lady assisting this case, We were at MIT together and our families knew each other, she was getting abused by her boyfriend, we were friends things happened and then she disappeared like the day after" Tim finished as he started to blush.

"Ah, I see" Ducky said. "She's fine, just probably a little sore from yesterday since she had been sick so many times, nothing ice-cream wont sort" and Ruby gave the biggest grin and Ducky laughed.

They jumped back into the lift he knew he should go tell Abby she was the only one who didn't know now, but for some reason he didn't want to, he thought he still had feelings for Abby and he knew she had some for him, but things had changed he’d dated other people since Abby but it was Jade he wanted. He needed to tell her.

"Just one more stop" McGee said to Ruby

"Okay, but the how about a chocolate muffin?" Ruby looked up staring at him with her big beautiful blue eyes

"Oh ... Erm okay then" he couldn't say no to her little face!

The lift opened up into Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby" he called

"Oh Hi McGee" she beamed "and who's this cutie?"

McGee took in a breath "this is my daughter"

"What?!" Abby said in shock but managing to keep calm due to the presence of Ruby. McGee continued with the same story that he had just told Ducky.

"Oh I see ... Well congratulations, I'm busy you'll have to go sorry" Abby stated.

 

Back in the bullpen Tony had arrived and was calling the leads they had discovered last night and Jade was reporting back to her own office. McGee and Ruby had just walked back in Ruby had chocolate on her face. She saw Tony and ran to him she hugged him leaving big chocolate smears up his suit.

"I'm sorry" Jade started.

"It's okay!" Tony interrupted.

Jade looked to McGee he explained where he had been and that Ducky said she was going to be fine, Jade laughed to herself.

"She played you well, she was fine this morning, she's trying to work her way around you".


	7. Chapter 7

Later on in the day Gibbs called Jade to go see him in a private room.

"Look I have my rules" Gibbs started "rule 12 never date a co-worker, but I think it's too late for you guys there" he smiled. "I wouldn’t usually do this and I know it might not be ideal but I want you to join my team! After our co-worker Kate was killed we need a new member of our team, I want sure who would be able to replace Kate she was really special to all of us, but you seemed to have fit in here no problem, I do understand you will need a little more training as you have no worked in an environment like this before, but trust me it will suit you, I can tell you have a fiery side and your strong and independent, just what I need”

Jade was taken aback by Gibbs’ offer and was not sure what to say, she sat their silent for a while and a smile crept across her face “YES! Of course!! I’d love to” she jumped up and hugged Gibbs “Thank you so much”.

 

Later on that evening she called Tim to come round to hers for food and so he was there when Ruby went to bed. She just wanted to make sure that he would be okay with her accepting the place within the team.

“I know things have been a little bit crazy this week” jade said as she grabbed Tim’s hand “but Gibbs offered me a permanent place within the team with added training and everything” she smiled waiting for Tim’s reaction.

“That’s fantastic” he beamed at her.

“Your really okay with this?” she quizzed.

“Of course, this is great” he replied and he leaned over to her to kiss her. She pushed him down on the sofa and continued to kiss him. After a while they decided to go to the bedroom.

“This is weird that after 9 years we would be doing this again” Jade laughed.

“You sure you want to do this?”.

“I’ve never been more sure” she whispered into his ear.


	8. Six Months Later

**6 Months Later**

“Get Up!” shouted McGee and Ruby at the same time.

“I shouldn’t have to go to work on a Sunday!” Jade mumbled from under her pillow.

“You know that’s what you were taking on when you joined the team” Tim laughed.

“I should stay home to watch Ruby” Jade pleaded.

“You know Gibbs needs us all there, she will have to come with us, they don’t mind she’s well behaved and everybody loves her” McGee smiled as he looked at Ruby who had picked up and sat on his side.

“And! I wanna see Tony” Ruby yelled.

“I’m up! I’m up! Stop the yelling” Jade called as she managed to push herself to get out of bed, she was walking to the doorway to where Tim and Ruby stood as she tripped over a pair of trainers left on the floor.

“You only moved in a few months ago and your already trying to kill me?!” Jade laughed to McGee

They managed to get to NCIS headquarters at 10 o’clock everyone was already there, as they walked through to the bullpen they saw everyone smile when they saw Ruby even Gibbs, (she was just very outspoken and very cheeky which she had obviously got from Jade and not McGee) everyone just loved her. Ruby saw Abby (who was informing Gibbs on some DNA samples) and ran straight over to hug her. Abby had come round to Jade and Ruby after the initial shock when McGee told her, since Jade was now one of the team Abby respected her as much as all the others and they had become good friends having random nights out and dinner parties.

“What about me?” Shouted a sulky DiNozzo, Ruby turned and ran to him to give him a big hug too. He scooped her up and sat her on his knee as they started to play the latest game Tony had downloaded onto his computer. Ruby was laughing away.

Jade looked over everyone in the bullpen smiling and working … her life had changed so much in the last six months and she hadn’t expected any of it, she never imagined she would see McGee again never mind him knowing about Ruby and them living together. It had being a crazy six months … but still she couldn’t be happier.

She had managed to give her and Ruby what she had always wanted … A family.


End file.
